Brothers
by The What-If Writer
Summary: A fanfic featuring XL, XR and X-Treme. Chapter 1: XL and XR run into each other one night in Tradeworld and end up confronting each other about their veiws. X-Treme- the little kid bot from 'Attack of the Clone Ranges' will appear in later chapters. Read & Review, please.


Part 1: XL & XR.

XR had really done it this time.

Wheeling cautiously through the empty streets on the surface of Tradeworld, the small Star Command Robot wondered how by the name of all the cans of oil in the universe had he let this happened.

Oh, yeah.

_"XR, I told you, You can't have one of those Jet Rockets. There's not standard issue for a Space Ranger nor a Star Command Robot..."_

_"Aw C'mon, Buzz it's not like anyone would __**know!"**_

_"My answer's final, XR. And you better not go anywhere near that shop in Tradeworld!"_

Yup. That's how he got here.

The plan he had had been simple: Get in, buy one of those cool new Jet rockets, paint it white so it would look like a Star-Command-Standard- Issue- Rocket, and then leave.

But it turned out that Tradeworld was like a labyrinth, even more so that he previously thought. Comp-li-ca-ted...

"Er...now." Xr muttered to himself "If I knew the way back, where would I go?" He rose a metallic brow at himself. "Well _that_ was a stupid question."

"Darn right!"

Abruptly XR found himself surrounded by menacing cackling and a whole troop of slobbering, sneering gang members.

_Uuuuhhhhh ohhhhhh..._

"So shrimpy, whaddya got on ya?"

"Nothing!" XR lied quickly, raising his hands and waving them for emphasis, panic at the edge of his robotic voice "Nothing at all, heheh, empty as an old tin can!"

"Well then. I guess stripping' ya for parts will have to do."

XR nodded in false relief for a second "Oh sure that'll be- WAIT, SAY _WHAT_?"

They began advancing in on the little robot menacingly, brandishing weapons of all horrible imagination. XR trembled for a moment before pulling out his many multicoloured guns, firing them at random, screwing his eyes shut. When he opened them and stopped firing he grinned in triumph; only to find that they had protected themselves using some kind of plasma shield.

"Oh...craters."

He did what had to be done. He turned sharply and, screaming his head off, wheeled away as fast as his leg-wheels would carry him.

* * *

XL slammed his larger arm against the side of the stack of metal crates beside him, continuously changing the weapon attached to it. It was an odd pastime.

He leaning against a wall in an alley, feeling incredibly and completely bored. He'd escaped from jail a few months ago now and his hideout wasn't too far away.

Oddly he didn't seem to have figured out any new revenge plans yet. He'd been running out of ideas lately and now he was wondering if there were any plans he hadn't already tried.

He growled a little and slammed his arm harder into the wall, morphed it into a chainsaw. He watched the blade wiz around with a sneer.

Stupid Star commander and those space rangers. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them and crush them into itty-bitty pieces. What was their problem anyway? he'd been a good enough ranger. But the Commander- _his __DAD_- had him shut down. And he'd been thrown away like a piece of trash.

It wasn't fair.

XL bitterly lowered his arm with a sigh, turning the chainsaw off and staring half-sulkily and half-angrily at a nearby soda can.

Stupid little brother, too. How dare that little brat think he could replace him and get away with it? he'd show that little pipsqueak soon enough...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hm..." XL grinned menacingly, speaking in his rusty, high, grinding voice "Maybe sooner than I thought, heh-heh!"

* * *

XR zoomed as fast as he could zoom around the corners. They were still on his tail- only a little far behind. He had to find someplace to hide, quick.

"I gotta get outa here before something really bad happens!" He said aloud, looking back over his shoulder as he sped around another corner.

CLANG.

He collided with something big and hard. The small tin-shaped robot fell back on his backside with a grunt, rubbing the his glass helmet as if it where his head.

"Ow...that really-DAH!"

There, staring at him with mild surprise, was none other than his maniac of an older brother, XL. XR watched with unease as an evil grin spread across his brother's face and began laughing nervously.

"Ahahah...hey bro, how's it going?"

"Oh great. Been plotting my revenge against a certain lil' _**noodlehead**_."

Upon spitting out the last word XL leaned down menacingly, the mad grin on his face replaced with a furious sneer.

XR jumped back on his feel-feet and retreated back a few centimeters, only to have XL taking a step forward.

"Eheh, yeah, I'll let ya get on with that..."

XL was about to reach forward to grab him, either to chuck him into the wall or pound the living daylights out of him when a clattering sound, followed by angry shouts, cut him off.

"Huh?" XL looking up and saw a gang, all wielding puny-looking weapons in his opinion, running around the corner. XR gasped in terror beside him, and suddenly he jumped behind XL's leg, peering around it while trembling in fear.

XL glared at him. "Hey! whaddaya think you're doin'?!"

XR had no time to answer as the gang had approached XL a second later. He shrank back even further behind him, letting out a small "Yi-gh!" sound.

"Hey, metal bucket!" The gang leader spat, pointing a filthy finger up at XL "That's our kill!"

It took a few seconds for XL to register what he had said. His kill? he turned and glared down at the smaller robot, who was tapping his metal fingers together nervously.

"C'mon, bro, ya- ya gotta help me!"

XL was about to yell at him for even THINKING for a second that he would help, but the gang member had done a double take and stepped back.

"He's your brother? aw, craters..."

XL raised a metal brow, not catching on. "Yah? so?"

"Well we didn't know, so, uh..." They were taking a few steps back confused XL until finally something clicked. His eyes widened.

_Wait a sec...they don't actually think I'm protecting him, do they?_

"What, I'm not sticking' up for the shrimp!" he said defensively, glancing at said shrimp furiously. XR began chewing on his lip.

"Aw _come on_ bro..." he said in a whiny, pleading voice.

"Shuddup!"

The gang members exchanged surprised but please glances. The gang leader stepped forward again.

"So ya don't mind if we kill the little pest for ya? be doin' all of us a favor, right boys?" his gang answered with a chorus of laughter.

XR began shaking so much he thought he was going to explode. He looked around frantically for a place to run- Oh, why did he leave his old jet at home?

XL frowned a little as the gang started advancing again, and scowled even more when he saw XR cower behind him.

_Wait a darn picking minute... my lil' brother it gonna be destroyed...And I'm not the one doing it?! _

No way!

"Hold it!" he barked, slamming his arm against the wall, activating his chain saw.

"I didn't say you shrimps could beat 'im up! that's my job! any of you shrimps wanna piece of him, you're gonna have to deal with me first!"

The gang members exchanged shocked looks. The gang leader loaded his weapon.

"Alright metal mouth, ya asked for it! get 'um boys!"

His men didn't follow him as he charged. Fight THAT guy? With all that high-tech weaponry and a seemingly bipolar personality? No way!

XL just tilted his cannon and fire a very large laser at the gang leader as he flew through the air towards him. The guy tumbled back into the wall, covered in soot and with his clothes completely scorched. He cave a measly, short cough.

The other gang members glanced at XL, who gave them an especially intimidated look, and promptly ran for it, dragging their burnt leader behind them.

XL burst out in an uneven, rattling laugh. "HA! losers!"

XR, who had watched event with a small smile on his face, breathed out a sigh a relief. Leaning against XL's leg, he said:

"Boy, thanks, bro. I didn't think ya cared. Heh-WHOA!"

Suddenly he found himself dangling from XL's fist in a vice-like grip, his grass pressed up against his own. He shrank back.

"Get this straight ya lil' pest. I _don't!_ I only fried that guy 'cause If anyone's gonna pulverize you, it's gonna be _me_!" He paused, and his sneer morphed back into an insane grin.

"Speakin' of which, I think now's the perfect time!"

"Fine!" XR shouted back wobbly "Pulverize me! See if I care!" Then, he mumbled something XL couldn't here.

"What? whaddija say?"

"Nothing!"

SLAM.

"Ouch!"

XL has slammed the smaller robot against the wall furiously, pinning him. "Spit it out!"

"I said, _defecto_, that you're the worst big brother in the universe!" XR glared stubbornly at his brother as XL looked a little surprised.

"Er..Am not!"

"Oh yeah, sure, strapping me to a torture machine is total not un-brotherly like."

XL rolled his miss-matched eyes. "So I'm not gonna get any rewards. So what?"

"Humph. Look, I don't even _know _why you hate me so much so-"

"WHAT?!" XL slammed XR against the wall again, hard.

"Ya send me to jail, thwart my plans, annoy the living daylights outa me, _replace me, _and you say you haven't done _anything_?!"

"C'mon, I couldn't have replaced you! If I did, I woulda been built right after you! I was built years and years after you were deactivated! and..."

XR swallowed, hating that he was admitting it and the fact that it was true, "I wasn't even_ intentional_! I heard that the LGMs slipped in my paperwork with a vacation request."

XL's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ha!"

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh. I can't believe I was actually upset when I first found out about you."

"Huh?"

"I..." XR took the chance to explain everything at last, as it seemed XL was actually listening and _registering_ most of this, "I only found out about you when you first raided Star Command, you know, when you kidnapped Dad..."

"You only found out _then_? And how old are you anyway?"

"Er... technically only three. Technically, not mentally!" He said quickly. XL burst out laughing.

"Ha! guess ya really are by _baby_ brother!"

XR clenched his metal fists angrily "Am not!"

"_Ba-by_ brother!" XL laughed even harder at XR's furious, irked expression.

"Yeah, yeah so you're years old than me, so sue me!"

"Sorry, I just can't get over that."

XR sighed a little. "Look, I never wanted us to fight...it's just...man, how do I say this?"

XL rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, Pipsqueak. I ain't got all night and I still got some pulverizing to do."

"I'm _SORRY_, okay, for what happened to you, alright?!"

XL didn't a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry. Okay?" XR avoided his gaze, scowling. "Now are ya gonna pulverize me or what?"

XL thought for a moment. Now he actually didn't feel like pulverizing him anymore- and it wasn't because he thought that the pipsqueak might actually not be so bad after all.

It wasn't. Really.

"Na. Don't feel like it anymore." XL dropped a very confused XR to the floor, who stared at him in confusion.

"Huh? you're not gonna..."

"Nope, ya ruined the moment with all you're sappiness. Now get lost before I change my mind!"

"Aw, thanks bro, I knew ya cared!" XL gaped stupidly as XR hugged his leg cheerfully.

"Hey! beat it!"

"Okay, see ya!" he wheeled away at lightning speed. "Later bro! thanks for helping me out!"

XL grunted in annoyance and made his way back to the hideout.

Boy, this was _not_ gonna help his reputation...

* * *

Buzz and the others found XR a few minutes later. They had found him via tracking device, as Buzz had guessed he would've sneaked off to buy the jet even after he'd been told not to.

After a severe scolding on the way back to Star Command, Buzz asked what had happened when he saw that XR hadn't bought the rocket after all it after all. XR told him what happened, but left most of what happened with XL out. This included most of talk they had and the fact he'd saved him.

He'd probably not want him spreading news of that around, and the stuff that went on in the conversation had seemed like more of a family matter.

All he told Buzz was that he had a run-in with XL but got away, and he didn't see which way he went.

Heck, maybe his older brother wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_OMG I looked at this a while ago and was appalled by the spelling mistakes. I must have really tired when I was writing this..._

WOO. I LOVE THESE ROBOTS. BROTHERLY LOVE FTW.

X-Treme, that little robot from 'Attack of the clone rangers' will be appearing in the next two chapters, which I fully intend to write. I figured he was like XR's brother, having heard it being suggested multiple times by others. So I added him to the X-Family.

Please review!


End file.
